


Il mondo non si divide in brava gente e Mangiamorte

by NymphyLupin94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymphyLupin94/pseuds/NymphyLupin94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tre drabble su Rufus Scrimgeour, personaggio che non mi è mai andato giù; ma che, alla fin fine, qualcosa di buono l'ha fatto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Potere

Congedato il suo assistente, entrò nella stanza, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Al centro torreggiava una scrivania in mogano. Scrimgeour si sedette sulla poltrona dall’alto schienale, guardandosi attorno.  
Sorrise tra sé dell’espressione attonita di Caramell quando gli avevano tolto la carica. Sciocco. Lui sarebbe stato una guida migliore in quel periodo infernale. E sicuramente non si sarebbe fatto mettere i piedi in testa da Silente. Lui era il Ministro, lui comandava. Tutto stava nell’assicurarsi l’appoggio della comunità. In primis, garantirsi la collaborazione di Potter. Era solo un ragazzo, ma se il popolo lo voleva, l’avrebbe avuto.  


	2. Colpa

Sotto lo sguardo dei prigionieri, si sentiva minacciato. E non era più sicuro di essere nel giusto.  
Come Potter gli aveva gentilmente ricordato, molti di quelli che stavano dietro le sbarre erano innocenti. Ma cosa avrebbe dovuto fare? I Mangiamorte avevano sempre più potere e continuavano a sfuggire alla giustizia. Se le celle di Azkaban erano piene, la gente stava tranquilla.  
“Questo è uno dei luoghi più sicuri” si ripeteva.  
Un Dissennatore gli fluttuò vicino. Urla di disperazione. Quelle persone stavano pagando per i suoi fallimenti. Era giusto?  
No, si rispose. Ma gli serviva. Uscì dall’edificio, tornando a respirare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La frase “Questo è uno dei luoghi più sicuri”, spero si capisca ma lo chiarisco comunque, si riferisce ad Azkaban e agli innocenti prigionieri… Nel suo tentativo di convincersi che sta facendo la cosa giusta, Scrimgeour si dice che, alla fin fine, sarebbero più in pericolo fuori che dentro… Di sicuro i Mangiamorte non vengono a far strage lì, ecco.


	3. Dolore

La porta si spalancò violentemente. Scrimgeour indietreggiò.  
« Voldemort » sussurrò, alzando la bacchetta. Subito gli fuggì dalle mani. Un secondo dopo si trovò a terra, bloccato dal dolore. Si impose di non urlare.  
« Allora, caro Ministro, hai qualcosa da dirmi? » sibilò Voldemort.  
Neanche il tempo di respirare, che si stava di nuovo contorcendo sul pavimento.  
« Dov’è Potter? »  
Ansimando, Scrimgeour sollevò il capo.  
« Da me non lo saprai ».  
Un ghigno. « Vedremo ».  
Non poté impedirsi di urlare. Il suo corpo chiedeva pietà, ma non si arrese. Dopo quelle che parvero ore, la tortura finì.  
« Avada Kedavra ».  
Qualcosa di buono l’aveva fatto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Devo dire che quando è stata annunciata la morte di Scrimgeour, io ho saltato sul letto (sììì). Però non si può dire che non abbia fatto niente di buono… La mia intenzione era di riappacificarmi con lui attraverso queste drabble… Ma temo che più di ammettere che tanto “cattivo” non era, non farò altro ^^  
> (Specifico che sono state scritte per un contest su "un personaggio che odiamo", non mi sono svegliata una mattina con questa idea xD)  
> Mi preme anche sottolineare che il contatore che uso io (le mie manine) è diverso da quello di AO3, io conto separate le parole con l'apostrofo. Giusto perché tutte le mie drabble sono di 100 parole esatte, raramente sforo di una u.u  
> Grazie a chi ha letto e a chi commenterà (?) :)


End file.
